Impulsive Enchantment
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Romania offers Norway a spell after a slight instance of miscommunication. Norway responds a bit oddly. Oneshot, RoNor because there needs to be more of it in the world.
**_Disclaimer: The author does not claim any ownership of these characters and also hopes she hasn't somehow offended someone with anything and if she has she is very sorry. Thank you and enjoy the story._ **

_Impulsive Enchantment_

"Hey, Nor!"

Romania bolted into the room holding a beautiful leather bound tome that looked as if it had been made a millennium ago. Before Norway could even bring himself to look properly at him, he'd already slammed it down on the desk in front of him with a heavy thud that sent the random paperwork fluttering a few centimeters away from it.

And before he could question what brought about such enthusiasm, he'd already opened the enormous book to a page bookmarked with a completely unfitting green and silver piece of cardstock reading "Slytherin Pride". Only then did Norway look up and give his friend a questioning glance.

"I found it," was the only explanation he offered, delivered with a proud smile.

Norway looked back down at the page in front of him. It was some spell, he recognized that much. Written in- what even was that, Ogham?- it appeared to be some sort of hex with a few ingredients he recognized as usually being used to promote an emotion. But, perhaps his knowledge of that school of magic was too vague, as couldn't quite decipher the purpose of it. Flatly, he asked "Found… what, exactly?"

"You said you wanted this," Romania stated.

Did he? He couldn't remember asking for anything recently besides maybe some way to sew Denmark's mouth shut sarcastically. And certainly he couldn't recall asking to induce some sort of emotion.

After his confused silence seemed to answer for him, Romania explained a bit. "Remember? You said you wanted Iceland to call you big brother!"

"Wait, is that what this is?", he questioned. Scanning the top of the page, he noted a word that would probably best be translated as "storge", and it kind of clicked into place with an offbeat chuckle.

Romania nodded, as if to confirm his question. "It should boost his levels of affection towards you enough that he'd say that."

He seemed so proud of himself about it, and Norway almost hated to say it, but he had to. His intentions had seemingly been terribly misconstrued. "I- I didn't mean I wanted to hex him into calling me big brother. I simply meant that it might be nice if he wouldn't be so cold all the time."

His face fell a bit. "But, you said nothing would make you happier!", Romania protested.

Wait, what? Scanning the odd mix of disappointment, irritation, and embarrassment on his friend's face confirmed it: he'd meant it as a present, not thinking he was actually intending to do it.

So quickly, he added "But thank you. It was nice of you to try to dig that up for me."

"Oh, anytime!" Even in the dull light of his study, he could see Romania's cheeks matched his eyes. "Um, I- I sorry… is there anything else that might make you happy? I mean, er, since that didn't work…"

Odd, he seemed a bit more nervous than normal. The hesitant motions and stutters were oddly evocative of Sweden when Finland was standing a bit too close. Was he-? No, it couldn't be. But, maybe...

In the back of his head, he could practically hear Denmark egging him on. He had a rare opportunity to do something rather more cheeky than normal, and if it went poorly, he could very easily write it off. So, he grabbed a very familiar volume off the corner of his desk written in runes that made his blood ache with nostalgia and flipped open to a page he had memorized for no particular reason. "Well, I don't know what you could do for me, but I think this might help you."

Instantly, as his eyes hit the page, Romania turned even redder. Yes, it seemed it was working splendidly. "Th-this is a l-love potion," he stuttered out.

Norway smirked. "I know."

"Why- why would I need a love potion?"

All according to plan. He shut it back and put the volume back. "Yes, I-I suppose you're right," Norway stated, biting the inside of his cheek to fight off the temptation to giggle like a schoolgirl. "You don't need a love potion."

Should he wink for effect? That seemed to be what one would do, but he couldn't bring himself to look straight at his friend. His cheeks were burning and he suddenly regretted most everything he could think of having done.

That regret melted away once Romania regained his composure and gave a much smoother "Oh, really? But do you perhaps need one?"

"I don't know, do I?", he questioned back. Flirting felt a bit unfamiliar to his tongue, but if he could fight the urge to break into laughter, it was actually quite entertaining.

Romania got close enough to him to make his heart beat quickly. "I'd say not," he whispered.

* * *

 _ **AN- Sorry. I just want there to be more RoNor in the world, and also to have something to my name in this fandom that isn't GerIta. So, um, have mindless fluff that I came up with in the shower an hour ago. Also, I'm not terribly familiar with writing Norway or Romania, so if they came off as OOC, I'm very sorry. So, um, thanks for reading! -Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
